


Chaos and Perfection

by AceMistakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Emetophobia, Horror, Psychological Horror, Unsettling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMistakes/pseuds/AceMistakes
Summary: In a world filled with perfection and order, what does it feel like to suddenly see chaos and destruction? Follow Samuel as he navigates through the horrors of perfection and chaos compiled into one building.
Kudos: 1





	Chaos and Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story I wrote to practice writing horror and test out some creepy scene I found online to see how creepy it would be.

The feeling of unease grew with each step he took into the building. As Samuel looked around he couldn’t help but notice that everything was unnecessarily neat. The only color in the room was white and it was as if someone placed mirrors along the wall and floor. He could see his reflection everywhere, like a maze of mirrors. Multiple blurred versions of a male with messy brown hair and green eyes stared back at him. The desks were lined up in perfect rows.

Nothing was out of place on them too. There was a computer and a small storage bin for exactly 4 highlighters, a sharpie, scissors, and a stack of pink sticky notes. The keyboard was exactly in the middle of the desk and the mouse was in the middle of the mousepad. There was a notepad on the side of the desk with one lone pencil perfectly diagonal on the top. Each and every desk was set up the same way in the room. There were four doors, perfectly aligned with north, south, east, and west.

Samuel cautiously searched the room, looking for anything out of place. Anything that could tell him more about who he was up against. But there was nothing. He came from the west door so there were three more to look through. Samuel walked toward the north door, still looking desperately for something. He froze as a sound reached his ears. In the silent white room, the sound of a pencil rolling across a surface was deafening. He turned around to look behind him. There was nothing there.

The sound of the pencil hitting the floor was louder then when it was moving and Samuel jumped at the noise. Frantically looking around to find where the pencil fell but everything was as it should be. Blurred versions of himself starred back and desks were neat. Samuel’s breathing picked up as he turned to run through the north door. He froze just on the inside of the room. Everything was the same as the previous room. White walls, perfectly set up desks and silence.

Samuel hesitated a moment before turning to go back. He didn’t want to be in the building anymore. He was shaking and his breathing was irregular as he ran through room after room. Each room was the same and he couldn’t find his way out. With each room he went through, Samuel found himself more and more terrified. He didn’t know if he was ever going to get out.

Then suddenly there was chaos. Samuel burst into a room and froze. Eyes widening as he looked around. Desks out of place, white walls dirtied with colors, shattered wood littered the floor. There were smashed computers in a pile on the far side of the room. Each of the precious rooms had exactly four doors, perfectly placed, this room had only one. The one door was the door he had just entered through. As he looked around, Samuel noticed that the colors were writing on the walls.

Blue...

_get out get out get out get out get out get out get out_

Yellow...

_leave me alone leave me alone leave me alone leave me alone leave me alone_

Black…

_stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop_

Pink…

_YOU CAN’T DO THIS_

Orange…

_I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE_

Red…

There were dark red handprints and splatters on the walls. Red stains on the ground. The color of dried blood littered the walls and ground making Samuel that much more uneasy. Although, old blood was normally more brown in color…

Samuel stumbled back with a gasp. Falling back against the door with a thud. All the blood staining the walls were fresh. No more then a couple hours and there was so much. Samuel gagged at the realization. He turned to the side and emptied whatever contents he had in his stomach. He fell to his knees, one hand on the wall to keep him steadied as he shook and heaved. How many had been killed in this room?

**Author's Note:**

> Socials:  
> Tumblr- acemistakes  
> Twitter- acemistakes  
> Tiktok- royalmistakes


End file.
